Phineas of the opera
by dooffanfic
Summary: the story of phantom of the opera but in the style of phineas and ferb
1. prolouge

Phineas of the Opera

Characters

Phineas Flynn : phantom, Erik

Ferb Fletcher : Vincent Raoul De Chagny

Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Christine Daae

Candace Flynn: Madame Giry

Gretchen: Meg Giry

Major Monogram and Carl: Monsieur Firmin and Andre

Carlotta Giudicelli: professor Poofenplotz

Ubaldo Piangi: HeinzDoofenshmirtz

Buford: Joseph bouquet

Baljeet: Leferve

Django: Reyer ps. I do not own poto or p&f

Paris 1905

"Thank you sir your number, now item 663 a poster of Chalumeau's production of Hannibal lets start the bidding at ten, ten? Then five, yes thank you, six, seven then, eight , nine , ten, eleven , ten going once goin twice, sold to Ferb, Vincent De Chagny. Item 664 a wooden pistol and three skulls from the production of Robert le Diable ten francs ten thank you sir fifteen, fifteen sold number sir? Item 665 a music box in the shape of a barrel organ with a monkey in a Persian vest playing the cymbals the item was found in the vaults of the theatre and is in working order". The man twist the key and played Masquerade (instrumental). " Lets start the bidiing at twenty Francs, fifteen then, fifteen yes," Thirty " " thirty, sold to Ferb,"

_A collector's piece indeed.._

_every detail as she said.._

_she often spoke of you my friend_

_your velvet lining and your figurine of lead_

_will you still play while the rest of us are dead_

"Item 666, some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera a mystery never fully explained well ladies and gentlemen this is believed to be the chandelier at that tragic event, we have restored it and put some electrical lighting in so we may see how its looks when its fully restored. Perhaps we may scare off the ghost of so many years ago qwith some illumination, Gentlemen!( phantom theme overture)

**This took some time to write mostly a lot of the dialogue but chapter 2 will be coming soon p.s. If there some parts that go to the next chapter but are from the last one (which may happen) sorry for the inconvience and Enjoy!**


	2. hannibal comes

**Hey guys sorry for the rushed and sloppy chapter I swear this on will better( I hope) so keep reading chapter 2 and I know this should have been in crossovers I kinda screwed up but I fixed it so enjoy J**

Paris 1881

Poofenplotz the prima donna walks on stage for her part of the show .

Singing,

_This trophy from our saviors,_

_from our saviors!_

_From the enslaving force of Rome_

The ballet group comes in to the stage Prancing and singing

_With feasting and dancing and song,_

_Tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious Throng,_

_Returned to bring salvation_

Then the men comes in singing

_The trumpets of Carthage resound,_

_Hear, Romans now and tremble_

_Hark to step on our ground_

All:

_Hear the drums!..._

_Hannibal comes!_

Doofenshmirtz comes on stage as Hannibal to sing

_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Roma's Far- reaching grasp.._

Django comes in yelling in a mad and stressed face, "stop, stop everyone stop Signor Rome, its Rome not Roma" "I know I know ROME but it's hard for me cause I'm Italian. " yes yes lets start again from the top Signor.

As Doof was about to sing Baljeet walks in talking to two men "gentle men this way rehearsal are underway for the new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal ladies and gentle" ... he was stop by Django interrupted his conversation " Singor may you please wait, after we sing" indeed continue"

_Sad to return to the land we love _

_Threatened once more by ROME's far reaching grasp_

_Tomorrow, we shall break the chains of ROME_

_Tonight rejoice your army has come home!_

"Gentle men, if you would please move "Madame Candace our apologies", Carl Interrupted. " Ahh Monsieur why are you retiring"? "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballet" Isabella was not focusing and Candace caught her, "Isabella Daee! Concentrate girl". Carl was shocked by the familiar sound of that name "Daae? Any relation to the violinist" Baljeet replied "yes his daughter I believe. After their conversation they started to sing again then everything became quiet, "AHH poof our prima donna ive been a big fan, ive experienced your every role in fact if a recall Ellissa has a fine aria in act 3 of Hannibal would like to show us with a private rendition unless of course Django objects". My manager commands !" "ahh! Yes will two bars be sufficient?" "two bars will be sufficient!" Django played the piano and poof started singing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye.._

_Remember me every so often, _

_Promise me you'll try.._

_On that day, that not so distant day,_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

_Think of me, think of me fo…_

All of the sudden.. AHHHH!

**Hey guys thanks for enjoying the series so far ive had a lot (kinda) of fun writing kinda got bored so I read other stories for inspiration and again sorry for the part that go into the next chapter but are from the last chapter and sorry for the misspelled wirds or typ0's ( those are just examples) and I might be writing another at the same time as this one so thank you again and review it. **


End file.
